


Sweet Heart

by Sammyjjong



Category: VAV (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, also in atlanta they were just adorable together, also punny store names please laugh, and jacob just kinda sees everything, anyway this is cute but frustrating, cant believe this is the first heejunxwooyoung fic have you seen them lately, heejun carrying wooyoung and wooyoung having heejun against a wall, this is basically the boys finding their soulmates, this is legit just a love story please enjoy, whatever you write on yourself shows up on your soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyjjong/pseuds/Sammyjjong
Summary: Wooyoung makes music and works at a bookstore, Heejun works at a sub sandwich shop, and both have been patiently waiting to meet their soulmate, but will impatience be what finally brings them together?
Relationships: Jang Wooyoung | Ace/Park Heejun | Ziu, Kim Hosung | Lou/Choi Chunghyeop | Baron, Lee Geumhyuk | St. Van/No Yoonho | Ayno, Lee Geumhyuk | St. Van/No Yoonho | Ayno/Jang Peng | Jacob
Kudos: 13





	1. Morning To Night

Heejun never thought a lot about this soulmate stuff. He just assumed he’d find them when it was time, so he never thought to put in any effort to search for them instead. And it’s not like they didn’t write to each other, his soulmate wrote a lot, mostly reminders and such, but Heejun thought it was cute. Heejun just never really wanted to mess with fate, they’d find each other eventually, and he stood by that.

Of course, some of his friends thought differently, drawing or writing discreet things on themselves when they went out, watching for the same marking on someone else. But, they were still careful, since sometimes a boss could become angry, saying it was counterproductive and that they should be focused on work. So, Heejun usually only wrote on weekends, if at all.

But Geumhyuk? He wrote to his soulmate all the time, and there have been a few times where he had to hurry and wash it off before work. Geumhyuk just loves how romantic it feels, but sometimes Heejun wishes he would take a break, especially when it’s late and they’re awake rambling.

“Are you ever planning on going to bed?” Heejun asked, watching Geumhyuk scribble on his arm with a goofy smile.

“Yeah, I’ll go in a minute” He giggled to himself and lifted his arm for Heejun to see, “They drew me a flower”

Heejun smiled softly, he was glad his friend was happy, “It’s cute” Heejun paused to think, “Do you two talk everyday?”

Geumhyuk shook his head, “Sometimes we go for weeks not talking, but there’s the occasional doodle somewhere” He quickly wrote something on his arm, then looked back up to Heejun, “How often do you write yours?”

Heejun shifted in his bed, “Rarely, I don’t usually write, and they don’t really seem to want to talk, it’s just reminders and such”

“So, you probably could’ve met them multiple times, but you just haven’t?” Geumhyuk was surprised at this, but he hasn’t met his either, so who was he to talk.

“I’m not just gonna change my plans to try and meet a stranger” He sighed to himself, “Lately, it’s just been times, no dates or places. And random quotes”

“Random quotes?” Geumhyuk was interested now.

“Yeah, like lines from movies or songs” He thought back to the time when lyrics from  _ Fools  _ by Troye Sivan showed up almost everyday.

“Funny lines or.. Romantic?” Geumhyuk smirked at Heejun, a look that made him chuckle lightly before replying.

“Mostly romantic, we are soulmates after all” Geumhyuk nodded with a smile.

“Looks like you’re getting a message” He pointed to Heejun’s arm, words starting to appear on his skin.

Heejun watched the words slowly appear, concentrating harder once he realized they were in English.

“ _ You’re my only sunshine… Stay with me all the time _ ” He read it aloud, using it as a partial opportunity to practice his English.

“That’s sweet, you should write back” Geumhyuk suggested, and Heejun was quick to shake his head.

“I’m fine, how would you even respond to that?” He could feel his face getting red, and he just hoped it wasn’t that noticeable.

“At least draw a heart or something, don’t leave them hanging” Geumhyuk insisted, handing him the pen he had been using, “Here, just a little heart”

Heejun reluctantly took the pen, and god was he nervous. He took a deep breath before letting the pen meet his arm, drawing a simple heart under the words. Geumhyuk clapped softly for him, causing him to smile at the drawing, and that smile only grew as two more hearts appeared on either side of his.

“They drew hearts back!” Heejun excitedly lifted his arm to show his friend, who cheered softly.

“That’s great! You should do that more often!” Geumhyuk told him as he handed the pen back.

“It’s just so in the moment, I never know what to do” He admitted, “I also get kinda shy”

“I could tell, but don’t worry about it. You’re soulmates, destined to be together” Geumhyuk stood up and stretched, “We should probably get some sleep, we’re opening the sub shop tomorrow”

Heejun sighed “Oh yeah... Sleep well, I’ll see you in the morning” He waved goodbye with a yawn.

“Goodnight, sleep well, see you in the morning” Geumhyuk waved back, leaving Heejun’s room for the night.


	2. Beautiful Stranger

Wooyoung had to admit it was upsetting when his soulmate washed away the heart, but he understood since he had washed off the lyrics as soon as he woke up. It was a habit, since his last boss wasn’t too happy to see them, so he made sure to take a photo of it before it was gone. Photos that he almost always sent to Chunghyeop, especially when his soulmate responded. Chunghyeop did the same, but there’s only been a handful of instances of his soulmate writing back, and sometimes Wooyoung felt bad for him.

**Chunghyeop: That’s adorable! Your soulmate seems a little shy hehe**

**Wooyoung: Yeah, I guess the lyrics caught them off guard**

**Chunghyeop: You working on a new song?**

**Wooyoung: Mhm, I kinda hope it’ll help me find my soulmate**

**Chunghyeop: That’s smart! Good luck on the song!**

**Wooyoung: Thanks! See you at work**

**Chunghyeop: See you!**

He sighed, putting away his phone and throwing on a coat before heading out of his apartment to grab a quick lunch before work. Now, he wouldn’t say he was a regular at Give Me Mayo Subs, but he went often enough, mostly because his friend works there. And it’s pretty cheap, which his wallet likes. Although that’s probably because Peng scans his employee discount for him, which Wooyoung is always thankful for.

The small shop wasn’t busy, and Wooyoung smiled when he spotted Peng behind the counter.

“Oh hey, it’s been a while” Peng smiled and he nodded.

“Are you the only one working today?” Wooyoung asked, skimming the menu as Peng shook his head.

“Geumhyuk and Heejun are on lunch, on your way to work?” It was Peng’s turn for a question.

“Yeah, hoping it’ll be slow today” Wooyoung paused as he decided on a sandwich, “Can I get a 6-inch roast beef?”

“Of course, are you in the middle of writing something?” Peng had his back to Wooyoung as he grabbed the bread.

“Yeah, inspiration struck last night and hasn’t left” Wooyoung watched him make the sandwich as he thought, “I’ll let you know when it’s done, maybe you’ll get an early snippet”

“Good luck on it” And with that, they fell into silence.

But Wooyoung didn’t mind, most of their conversations are like this, they have a sort of casual friendship, he thinks. It was nice to pass the time as he waited for his food, especially since it guaranteed he left with a smile.

Before he knew it, he was at work, a cozy bookshop called “Middle Of The Page” that referenced it’s spot in the middle of that street. The open sign was on the door, so he didn’t bother getting out his key, carefully opening the door causing the doorbell to sound.

“I’m here!” Wooyoung announced, looking up to see Chunghyeop talking to a customer.

And by the looks of it, it was their only customer right now. He quietly went in the back, slipping his work shirt on along with the name tag before returning to Chunghyeop and the customer.

“Ah okay, thank you so much” His voice was a little deep, and he smiled softly to the two of them before leaving the counter.

“Hey, how’s the song going?” Chunghyeop turned to him, a smile still stuck to his face from the interaction.

“I haven’t gotten much farther, hoping I can work on it here” Wooyoung admitted, “How are you?”

“Just got done talking to a very kind and cute guy, so I’m doing pretty good” Chunghyeop’s smile got bigger and Wooyoung chuckled.

“You gonna get his number when he checks out? Or are you staying loyal to your soulmate?” Wooyoung asked as he watched the man scan the aisle of books.

“Staying loyal of course! I don’t want to get my heart broken, so I’m just admiring him from afar” Chunghyeop answered, watching him now as well, “Besides, I doubt he’ll be back, this is probably his one and only time coming here, so I’m enjoying it while it lasts”

Wooyoung nodded and turned back to Chunghyeop, “You never know though, he could be your soulmate”

Chunghyeop turned to Wooyoung, eyes bright with an idea, “I’ll draw something on my hand! When he checks out and I hand him the receipt, he’ll see it and if it’s him  _ then  _ I’ll get his number” 

Chunghyeop smiled, grabbing the closest pen and began doodling on his hand. Wooyoung watched closely, a cute little stick figure with hearts around them, something big enough so the customer would for sure see it. But as he finished the drawing, they heard the doorbell ring, looking over to see the man leaving the shop empty-handed. Chunghyeop sighed and put the pen away, trying not to show how upset he was.

“Well, I guess I won’t know just yet” Wooyoung carefully patted Chunghyeop’s back, he hoped his friend wouldn’t have to wait much longer.


	3. Toward You

“He was so cute.. But I couldn’t get the courage to buy anything” Hosung told them, and Heejun couldn’t help giggling slightly.

“You didn’t even get what you went there for?” He asked and Hosung shook his head sadly.

“Next time, go in there with something on your hand, it’s the quickest way to find out” Yoonho suggested as he restocked a few games, “I do it everytime I go somewhere new”

“I couldn’t, I don’t even respond to mine most of the time” Hosung admitted, looking down at his hand sadly, “I kinda feel bad about it”

“Then start now, no better time than the present” Yoonho turned around for a moment to point a finger at Hosung.

“He’s right, and I’m sure your soulmate would appreciate it” Peng added, causing Heejun to nod approvingly.

Hosung just sighed, eyes back on the drawing his soulmate had left.

“How about this, if you do it, I will too” Heejun offered, meeting Hosung at the counter.

“Yeah, I will too!” Yoonho exclaimed, leaving the shelf half stocked so he could join his friends, “What about you, Peng?”

“I’ll pass, I’m not feeling up to it” Peng declined, but still got closer to watch.

“How about it?” Heejun asked, holding a hand out to Hosung for him to seal the deal.

“Fine” Hosung shook Heejun’s hand, “You two go first, so I can get an idea of what to do”

Yoonho was the first to grab a pen, quickly scribbling a message on his forearm.

“There, ‘Hope your day is going well’ and a little heart” He smiled at his forearm before handing the pen to Heejun.

Heejun rolled up his sleeve and thought hard about his message, almost not hearing Peng mumble “It’s cold” as he left to grab his jacket from the coat rack at the front of the store.

“‘ _ You’re my sweet heart _ ’” Heejun spoke slowly, concentrating on each letter, hoping his English would be legible.

“Oooh have you been practicing your English?” Yoonho was impressed, and Heejun smiled at him.

“They wrote in English yesterday, so I thought I should do the same” Heejun handed the pen to Hosung, feeling proud of himself.

“So yours is bilingual too?” Yoonho asked, and Heejun just nodded.

“Does your soulmate speak English too, Yoonho?” It wasn’t clear if Hosung was actually curious or if he just wanted to stall, and Heejun thinks it’s a little bit of both.

“I don’t know, but they for sure speak Mandarin” He smiled down at his arm as his soulmate started writing back already.

“That’s cool, maybe they can teach you some when you meet” Hosung smiled as Yoonho lit up thinking about it.

“I can’t wait to meet them, that’ll be the best day of my life” His smile grew as his eyes seemed lost in a daydream.

“Have you figured out what to write?” Peng spoke up, causing Hosung to sigh.

“A message feels like too much, but a little heart feels like it’s not enough” Hosung rested his head on his hand.

“Why don’t you add to that drawing they left you?” Heejun suggested, and Hosung moved to look at it.

“Yeah, you could add another person and some flowers!” Yoonho added, excited now.

“I guess I could..” Hosung was unsure of himself, but he still took the pen and began to draw.

He made his stick figure a little taller, connecting the two of their hands, something simple that made him smile so wide. Hosung decided to add a few more hearts, and some flowers at their feet, finally seeming to understand why Yoonho wrote his so often.

“How’s that?” He asked, raising his hand for everyone to see.

“It’s cute!” Peng answered, Heejun and Yoonho agreeing.

The sound of the doorbell quickly ended their conversation.

“Hello! Welcome to Very Awesome Video Games, let me know if you need any help” Hosung smiled at the customer as Yoonho rushed back to the half-stocked shelf.

“Glad to see you took my recommendation” Peng approached the customer with a smile.

“Of course, it’s nice to see you” He smiled back, and there was a familiarity to him that Heejun couldn’t quite place.

“Wooyoung, that’s my roommate Hosung, and that’s my friend Yoonho, and you’ve briefly met Heejun at the sub shop” Peng gestured to each of them as they waved to the customer.

“Oh, are you that songwriter that Peng talks about?” Yoonho asked, turning away from the box of games.

“That’s me, thanks for promoting me, Peng” Wooyoung chuckled, looking over to Hosung, “Weren’t you at Middle of the Page earlier today?”

“That’s why I recognize you” Hosung pointed at him, “And sorry for not getting anything, something came up” He lied, causing Heejun to give him a knowing look.

“It’s okay, we’re open tomorrow too” Wooyoung reassured him.

“Well, it’s nice to properly meet you, Wooyoung” Hosung paused and looked to Yoonho, “Let me or Yoonho know if you need any help”

“It’s nice to meet you too, I will, thank you” Wooyoung bowed slightly and began to look around.

Peng stuck around him, and Heejun could vaguely hear their small talk, but he was more focused on annoying Hosung.

“Are you planning on telling him the truth?” Heejun raised an eyebrow at Hosung, who in turn pressed his lips in a fine line.

“Could you be quieter? It wasn’t him, it was his co-worker” Hosung explained, “I don’t wanna embarrass myself for a second time today”

“It wouldn’t be too embarrassing to ask for his number, I’m sure” Heejun suggested and Hosung scoffed.

“There’s no point, it’d just end badly, unless by some stroke of luck he’s my soulmate” Hosung sighed, looking over to the windows in the front of the store.

“There’s only one way to find out” Heejun pointed out, looking over to see Wooyoung coming their way, game in hand.

Hosung turned towards him as Heejun moved out of his way so he could check out.

“Will this be all?” Hosung asked, like he was trained to, as he took the game and scanned the barcode.

“Ah.. Yes” Wooyoung sounded distracted, watching Hosung bag the item.

He paid without another word, “Would you like a receipt?” Hosung’s question brought Wooyoung back to the situation.

“Yes please” He smiled, so Hosung did too.

“Here you go” Hosung handed Wooyoung the bag, “Have a nice day”

“Thank you, you too, I hope to see you again” Wooyoung told him.

“You’ll see me tomorrow” Hosung promised, although slightly nervous.

“Be safe!” Peng called after him, and the doorbell rang as he left.


	4. Look Into My Eyes

“I think you’d like it, you said you needed to get back into reading anyway” Peng almost begged, scared the trip to Middle of the Page would leave him alone in the aisles.

Hosung had already convinced Peng to come with him, so now Peng was trying to get Geumhyuk to come too.

“I was going to work over today, you sure we can’t go another day?” Geumhyuk asked, wiping down the counter.

“What if your soulmate works there? You wouldn’t know unless you go” Peng smiled proudly as Geumhyuk froze in thought.

Peng knew just how to get him to do what he wanted, and Geumhyuk always fell for it.

“We’re going right after our shift, right?” Geumhyuk didn’t look up as he asked.

“Yeah, Hosung is picking us up” Peng couldn’t hide his excitement.

“Has he found his soulmate yet?” He didn’t expect that question.

“Not yet, but he wrote them back for once” He hoped that’d be the end of the conversation, Peng didn’t really like talking about soulmates.

“Glad he’s getting more daring” Geumhyuk smiled to himself, then turned to Peng, “What about you?”

“What about me?” He tried to play dumb.

“Have you written yours recently? Or have you found yours?” Geumhyuk’s eyes were kind, he was genuinely curious.

“Uh, not recently, I’ve been busy” Peng hoped he’d believe him.

“So I guess you haven’t met them yet?” He turned back to the counter, and Peng spotted a few words showing up on Geumhyuk’s arm.

“Not that I know of” Peng almost held his breath by accident.

That’s when Geumhyuk saw the message, a little giggle coming out as he read it.

“I hope we all find them soon” He didn’t look up, grabbing a pen from his pocket to write his soulmate back.

“Me too” Peng wasn’t sure if Geumhyuk heard him, but he didn’t mind, smiling softly at him.

A few hours later, Peng, Hosung, and Geumhyuk we’re walking into the little bookstore that Hosung had come to the day before.

“Ah, welcome back! Thanks for bringing your friends” The employee behind the counter smiled at them, and Peng could tell this was who Hosung was talking about.

“So you kept your word” Wooyoung’s voice came from the other side of the store, “Nice to see you again”

“Nice to see you too” Hosung waved to him, already a little nervous.

Peng and Geumhyuk followed Hosung through the shop until he stopped and turned to them.

“I don’t know if I can do this” He sighed, and Geumhyuk couldn’t help giggling shortly.

“You haven’t even picked up a book yet, and you’ve only said a few words” Geumhyuk pointed out as Hosung looked over at the cashier.

“One of us can check out for you if that’s what you’re worried about” Peng suggested, following Hosung’s eyes.

“You wouldn’t mind?” Hosung let himself stare a little longer before realizing what he was doing.

“I’m gonna get a few things too, I’ll just pay for it all” Geumhyuk told him, turning to look at some of the books more carefully.

Both of them were surprised at this, “Are you sure? You said you skipped overtime for this” Hosung’s eyes had gone wide.

“It’ll be fine, that way you don’t have to stand there awkwardly for any longer” Geumhyuk joked, sending a caring smile Hosung’s way.

“You’re too nice, I’ll pay you back later” Peng promised, patting Geumhyuk’s back softly.

“You don’t have to do that” He could tell Geumhyuk was prepared to turn it down no matter what.

“I do and I will, and I didn’t say how” Peng smirked, getting a confused look back, “Trust me, you’ll love it”

“Now I’m scared” Geumhyuk faked a fearful look and Peng giggled at how cute he looked.

“Is there anything I can help you find?” A soft voice interrupted them.

They looked to see the cashier, his name tag read ‘Chunghyeop’, and Hosung was already blushing.

“Ah, no, I’m alright” Hosung spoke a little fast.

“I’m just browsing, thank you though” Geumhyuk smiled brightly and Chunghyeop nodded.

Peng just shook his head and smiled when Chunghyeop looked at him.

“Well, every section has a book of the month if you’re not sure what to choose, I hope you find what you’re looking for” Chunghyeop never lost his smile, and Peng can see why Hosung likes him so much.

They mumbled some ‘thank you’s to Chunghyeop as he left, Hosung looking almost disappointed that the chat didn’t last longer. The three of them began actually browsing this time, making sure to tease Hosung whenever they saw him staring. After Geumhyuk had decided, and they convinced Hosung he’d be fine, they went up to check out. Geumhyuk laid the books on the counter and pulled out his wallet as Chunghyeop began to scan them.

“Did you find everything okay?” The usual question, Geumhyuk nodded with a smile, “Oh, The Secret Of The Grand Chateau, I’ve been wanting to read this, you’ll have to tell me what you think” Chunghyeop smiled at them.

“I will” Geumhyuk promised, “This is a nice shop”

“I’m glad you like it” Chunghyeop bagged the books as Geumhyuk paid, “I hope to see you and your friends again” And Peng was sure everyone noticed the smile directed at Hosung.

But there was something, something Peng hoped they all saw, something that surprised him once they all started leaving. And as they left the store, it wasn’t brought up. Peng knew Geumhyuk was oblivious, but he didn’t think Hosung was too. Against his better judgement, Peng stayed quiet, trying to forget about the heart entirely.

The heart on Chunghyeop’s hand that perfectly matched Hosung’s.


	5. A Strange Person

“They wrote to me first, I think that’s the first time that’s ever happened” Wooyoung looked down at his notebook, “‘ _ You’re my sweet heart _ ’... What if I used it in the song?”

“It’d be like you were calling for them, you should do it” Chunghyeop took a sip of his soda, “Both of our soulmates got brave the other day” He could hear the smile.

“And your crush showed up yesterday” Wooyoung added as he scribbled down lyrics.

Chunghyeop sighed happily, “I know, I hope this luck doesn’t run out”

Wooyoung smiled to himself, he knew it wouldn’t.

“Well, he doesn’t work far from us, maybe you can pay him a visit” He suggested, grabbing a chip.

“You don’t think that’d weird him out? I don’t want to scare him” Chunghyeop pouted slightly and took a bite of his sandwich.

“You could always ask Peng to set something up” Wooyoung gestured over to the counter.

“You could ask, I barely know him” Chunghyeop looked to Peng then back to Wooyoung.

“Just give me the word and I will” Wooyoung gave him a small smile for sincerity, and Chunghyeop smiled back.

“Thank you” Chunghyeop paused, turning to look out of the window as Wooyoung went back to his notebook, “Hey Wooyoung?”

“Yeah?” He glanced up briefly, refining a few lyrics.

“Do you ever think about how, at any moment, your soulmate could walk right past you… and you may never know” Chunghyeop was looking at Wooyoung now, who met his gaze in curiosity, “They could be so close, but you wouldn’t know, and some never will”

“Isn’t that part of what makes it exciting?” Wooyoung asked and Chunghyeop shrugged.

“I guess so” Chunghyeop looked down.

“I can close up on my own, get home before it storms” Wooyoung couldn’t help overhearing Peng talk to his coworkers, partially surprised it was already that late.

“Time flew by, we should finish up” Chunghyeop suggested as he started stuffing his face.

Wooyoung nodded in agreement and took a few bites of his sandwich, wanting to get out of here on time.

“Oh hey, you’re the one who checked me out at Middle of the Page yesterday, right?” Their heads turned to the voice, and Wooyoung only slightly recognized Geumhyuk.

“Ah, yes, I’m Chunghyeop by the way” He smiled and Geumhyuk held out a hand.

Chunghyeop accepted the handshake, “I’m Geumhyuk” He smiled back, “I started that book yesterday, it’s really good so far, I highly recommend it”

“I’ll have to grab myself a copy” They let go of each other’s hands and the doorbell chimed.

“Hurry up, it’s starting to drizzle” Wooyoung looked to the door to see the man he recognized as Heejun.

“Sorry, I gotta go, have a nice night you two, don’t get caught in the rain!” Geumhyuk waved as he jogged out of the shop.

They waved back, but Wooyoung couldn’t help watching them walk away, like he was memorized.

“Wooyoung?” Chunghyeop was giggling softly, and Wooyoung looked to him, slightly embarrassed, “One of them catch your eye?”

He laughed shortly, “No, I was just lost in thought” He wasn’t sure if he was lying or not.

“Oh? What kind of thoughts?” Chunghyeop was ready to tease him.

“I was thinking about the song” Wooyoung decided that was a half-lie.

“Sure you were” Chunghyeop smirked, leaning back in his chair and sipping on his soda.

Wooyoung playfully rolled his eyes, and that’s when he saw Hosung, about to walk into the shop right behind Chunghyeop. The doorbell rang, and while Wooyoung looked, Chunghyeop didn’t, trying to finish his sandwich so they could leave.

“You’re a little early” Peng’s voice came from the counter.

“You told me to come early, I have evidence” Hosung replied, and Wooyoung watched him approach the counter.

Chunghyeop’s eyes widened at the voice, and his head turned to look at Hosung too.

“I thought you were closing early” Hosung pulled his phone out as he spoke, and Chunghyeop turned back to Wooyoung.

“Should I go talk to him?” Chunghyeop’s eyes almost sparkled, and Wooyoung couldn’t help but giggle softly.

“Of course! You shouldn’t let this chance slip away” He encouraged and Chunghyeop nodded.

“You’re right, I should at least go up and say hi” He started to get up, but stopped and sat back down, “Wait, hand me your pen, I should check if he’s my soulmate too” Chunghyeop sat back down and began to draw a bunch of little hearts on his hand.

“Good idea, you should color them in, that way you can spot them better” Wooyoung suggested, leaning in to watch.

It didn’t take long for Chunghyeop to get the drawing how he wanted it, or at least they didn’t think it had. But once he stood up and turned around, Hosung had seemingly disappeared, and Wooyoung could almost feel Chunghyeop’s heart begin to ache.

“I’m sorry, but we’re closing in five minutes” Peng reluctantly told them.

Chunghyeop sighed and turned back around, “Let’s go before the rain gets worse” He wrapped up what he had left, only to toss it in the trash.

Wooyoung wanted to stop him, since he was sure Hosung had just gone to the bathroom, but Chunghyeop was already stepping out of the shop.


	6. The Stories In The Deep Silences

“Was that a set-up?” Hosung asked as him and Peng finally settled on their couch.

“Oh, definitely” Peng answered, then turned to look at his friend, “I thought with me around you’d have more confidence”

“I can’t even write to my soulmate, you expect me to be able to talk to a cute guy?” Hosung was dumbfounded, but Peng nodded.

“Especially when said cute guy got excited when you showed up” Peng smiled at Hosung, but he didn’t seem to believe Peng’s words.

“I doubt that’s why he was excited, you probably just read the situation wrong” Hosung looked straight ahead now, a sigh escaping him.

“I know you don’t wanna get your hopes up, but it wouldn’t hurt to at least make a new friend” Peng watched Hosung’s head fall to the side.

“And then what? I find out I’m not his soulmate and have to torture myself until the crush goes away?” He lolled his head towards Peng to meet his eyes as he spoke.

“But what if you are his soulmate?” Peng asked, but Hosung scoffed.

“I’m not that lucky, Peng” There was a small sad smile that came with the words.

Silence fell over them as Peng seriously contemplated telling Hosung the truth, but something stopped him. He felt that soulmates should find each other themselves, not through nosy friends.

Hosung looked down, “He’s probably already found his anyway”

“You don’t know that” Peng tried to reassure him.

“I don’t, but I’m willing to bet he has and it’s your friend that works with him” Hosung pointed a finger at Peng to make his point.

“Wooyoung? If that was the case I would’ve heard about it” Peng told him, and Hosung raised his eyebrows at him.

“You think so?” He asked, and Peng nodded.

“I know so” And suddenly, he knew he needed to change the subject before Hosung started asking about Peng’s soulmate, “Hey, what do you say to me treating you and Yoonho to subs tomorrow?”

“Don’t you have to work tomorrow?” Hosung was confused.

“Yeah, but you two don’t, and I’m sure it’d be nice to relax with some friends and good food” Peng tried to convince him.

“Is this another set-up?” Hosung became suspicious but Peng laughed.

“Not everything I do is like that” Hosung laughed a little too, and Peng hoped that meant he was feeling better.

“I’ll text Yoonho, what time would be best?” He asked as he brought out his phone.

“Four or five, that’s when things get slow” Peng told him, watching Hosung text.

“Hopefully he’s free, has he been to Mayo yet?” Hosung looked up as Peng thought, a simple head shake coming as his answer, “Then he’ll probably come, any excuse to try and find his soulmate”

“Geumhyuk’s like that too, but he forgets to write somewhere visible” Peng smiled at the thought.

“I almost wish Yoonho would forget, feels like he’s so focused looking at everyone’s hands to actually enjoy himself” Hosung chuckled, “He’s a little impatient”

“Maybe he’ll get lucky soon, that’s gotta pay off one day” He couldn’t wipe his smile away.

“Yeah” Hosung agreed, pausing as his expression fell, “Do you think we’ll find ours? Ever?”

“Why wouldn’t we?” Peng countered.

“Isn’t it like, thirty-something percent of people that never end up with theirs? What if that’s us?” He didn’t meet Peng’s eyes.

“Unless something sudden happens, I don’t think that’ll be us” Peng felt like he was partially lying.

“I hope you’re right, you deserve to be happy with yours” Hosung’s smile was small but sincere.

Peng tried to believably smile back, “We both do, has Yoonho answered?” He purposely diverted the conversation.

“Yeah” Hosung looked at his phone, “He said he can come, we’ll be there around four-thirty, that sound good?”

“Perfect, we shouldn’t be busy then, and maybe we can go out for drinks or something once I get off” Peng wondered if he’d regret the suggestion later.

“I’m down, I’m sure Yoonho will be too. I’ll run it by him tomorrow though, he’s at the dance studio right now” Hosung told him, but Jacob wasn’t surprised.

He nodded, then stood up and stretched toward the kitchen as Hosung caved and turned on their TV.

“What’s for dinner?” Peng half-asked, half-teased, knowing the answer already.

“Ramen, but if you’re lucky, you might be able to convince me to order black bean noodles” Peng turned around at this.

“Seriously? I’ll do all the laundry this week and wash the dishes” Hosung couldn’t help laughing a little at how fast Peng talked.

“Deal, want any sides or drinks?” Hosung unlocked his phone and started heading to the website.

Peng mentally cheered as the two ordered their dinner.


End file.
